Whispers of Curves
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: She was nervous about telling thier parents... Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another piece of "Little Moments Like That" I'm not so sure if I really like this one...but I promise the next one will be better! I also haven't really edited this one either! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Don moved around the kitchen with ease, finishing up the food for the small dinner they had planned. As he pulled the lasagna out of the oven, Jess flew through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to book this guy, then finish up the paperwork, then I got stuck in traffic and" Don cut her off and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jess honey, relax. We've still got time, plus I'm almost done with dinner" He attempted to calm her. Her body was still rigid against his. He pulled back to look at her. He could see the tears threatening to fall over her lashes. "So what's really wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just nervous" She sobbed.

"I know, but we're just telling our parents. We've done nothing wrong. We're happily married and having a baby, they are going to be so excited." Don consoled her.

"What if they're mad we waited to tell them?" She cried.

"Sweetheart, they're not going to be mad, my mom has been begging me to give her grandchildren for as long as I can remember." He continued, pulling her to him once more and running a hand in soothing circles over her back. "Why don't you go unwind a little while I set the table?" He suggested, kissing her temple. She sent him a watery smile and left for the bedroom. Seeing her upset rattled Don just a little, but it seemed more common place these days with the hormones and all. He finished in the kitchen and went to join her for the few free minutes he had left. "How's it going in here?" He said with a smile as he entered the bedroom.

"Better" She assured him.

"Good" He replied with a nod, moving next to her on the bed. "Everything is going to be just fine" He added. He noticed she had changed out of her work clothes and into sweater and casual jeans. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Are you ready?" Don asked his wife. A more confident smile covered her face.

"Yeah, I think so; just give me a few more minutes. Go answer the door and I'll be out in a second." Jess stated. Don kissed her lightly.

"Love you" He whispered.

"Love you too" She replied, watching him walk away.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Don said cheerfully as he let them into the apartment. "Just go make yourselves comfortable in the living room, Jess's parents should be here soon" He informed them.

"Where is Jess?" His mother wondered.

"She's in the bedroom, she just go home from work, she'll be out in a sec." He disclosed. As if on cue, Jess appeared from the hallway.

"Hey" She said in a somewhat shy tone.

"Hello Jess, how are you doing?" Don's mother questioned.

"Oh, I'm fine, I've been really busy with work, but that's to be expected" Jess answered with a laugh. Don hid his smile as he watched his wife try to keep her hand away from the curve of her stomach, where he realized it had begun to take up residence in the last month. He noticed the bulky sweater hid her whispers of pregnancy curves well, he assumed she didn't want to let the secret out too early. Another knock on the door sounded through the apartment. Don hopped up and opened the door.

"Hey, come on in" He greeted Jess's parents. He jetted into the kitchen to get the warming food out of the oven and place it on the table. "Alright, dinner's ready!" He announced.

Everyone was gathered around the table enjoying the dinner Don had made.

"Donald, honey, this is excellent!" His mother gushed.

"Yeah, you did a great job" Jess's mom added.

"Well thank you" He replied politely.

"So have you guys been busy at the station?" Don's father wondered.

"Yeah, it's been crazy since about Christmas. I feel like I'm working doubles nearly everyday" Don answered.

"It's just insane" Jess chimed in.

The meal continued with peacefully conversation and laughter. Both sets of parents were happy to have a chance to spend some time with their children whose jobs keep them busy and made regular visits hard.

"Jessica, are you ok? You seem a little off tonight?" Her mother broke her from a nervous thought process she had entered into.

"I'm fine, just tired from a long shift" She replied quickly, plastering a smile on her face. Don soon ushered everyone but his wife into the living room while he pulled together dessert.

"How are you holding up?" He said quietly.

"I'm ok, I'm still nervous" She admitted.

"Well it will be over soon" He grinned and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's do this thing" Jess exhaled, regaining her confidence.

"Only if you're ready" He said taking her hand and walking with her into the other room.

"So, as nice as this little dinner party has been, I'm sure you know it's not exactly a regular thing" Don started. "I mean usually Jess and I make it out to your neck of the woods for a meal. We decided to do it differently this time because we actually have some news for you all" He continued. He squeezed Jess's hand, giving her the floor. She released his hand and toyed with her fingers.

"Well, uh, I'm pregnant" She said, all the while looking at her socked feet.

"Jessica! Really?" Her mother gasped. Jess only nodded.

"That's great, sweetie! How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm just coming to the end of my first trimester" Jess answered firmly.

"That's exciting you guys! I'm so happy Donnie is finally going to give me those grandchildren I asked for" Don's mom gushed.

"Jessie, that's just wonderful! I'm so happy for you baby girl" Her dad congratulated as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Congratulations son, all I can say is if you put as much passion into parenting as you do into being a cop and you'll do just fine." He advised, shaking his son's hand.

"now you really do have to visit more, I want regular updates on this baby" Don's mom smiled.

"We can make that happen" Don promised.

"Alright, who wants dessert?" Jess laughed.

After dessert and after their parents finally left, Don was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey handsome, you cooked, I can clean" He heard his wife's voice call. He turned to look at her. She had changed yet again, this time into a pair of boy shorts and a small tank top. The shirt made it easy for him to see her barely protruding belly. He didn't even fight the smile.

"Jess" He let her name fall from his mouth. He set down the dish he was working on and snaked his arms around her expanding waistline. He found her lips and passionately kissed her. Jess's arms wrapped around his neck and extended the kiss. "Isn't it a little cold for such small PJs?" He asked with a sly grin when they finally broke apart.

"I don't know I get really hot when I sleep now" She explained.

"No complaints here" Don laughed. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Now about those dishes" She reminded him. "I will do them; you have been working on this dinner all day." She ordered.

"How about we do them together?" Her husband countered. He reached out and pulled her between him and the skin. A fit of giggles consumed her. He reached around her and took one of her hand in each of his and together, they cleaned every dish.

"That was fun" Jess sighed as she crawled on to the bed.

"It was, we should do dishes like that more often" Don agreed, lying down next to her. "So telling the parents wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her.

"No, I guess not. they were really excited!" His wife answered. "I'm still no where near ready to tell all the people at work" She added on a sigh.

"Yeah, but I think we're going to have to get ready for that soon, because it's becoming much more obvious that you're carrying our child." He noted, placing a hand on her abdomen. Jess blushed slightly at the action; it was a new habit of his. In the first couple months he had mentioned he was somewhat uncomfortable touching her stomach, since it showed no proof of a baby. However, since the first ultrasound and now that she was showing, he began to take a liking to setting his hands on their child's current residence. She set her hand on top of his and sent him a smile.

"So are you excited?" She asked almost under her breath, already knowing the answer. She drew circles on the back of his hand.

"So much I can't stand it" He mentioned with a light laugh, leaving a kiss just below her belly button, then putting one on her mouth. "Only six more months" He whispered against her lips.

* * *

**A/N I PROMISE they will tell the team soon! :)**


End file.
